


Under the Sea

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: AC thinks he's tired of the fish jokes.





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Arthur Curry "Fish Jokes."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Nov. 2nd, 2008.

After the second tuna joke of the day and the third about herring, AC had finally had it. “Guys. Enough with the fish jokes. Yeah, I’m Aquaman, but you don’t have to remind me about how much you guys think my powers kinda suck.”

Oliver, Bart, and Victor all looked at him. Vic clapped him on the shoulder. “Sorry, man. We’ll stop. Or try to, anyway.”

Unlike Vic, Oliver actually looked a little sorry. “We didn’t know you were taking the teasing so seriously.”

“Yeah, amigo, we just tease because we love.” Bart’s grin was infectious enough that even AC felt his mouth twitch, wanting to return it.

AC shrugged. “Sorry, I guess I’m just a little sensitive.”

Oliver cocked his head. “Well, I can see how it could get a little repetitive. After all, other stuff lives in the ocean. Mammals. Cephalopods. Mermaids.”

Bart vibrated for a second. “The Little Mermaid! With the crab and the seagull.”

Vic grinned. “And your name already begins with A. We can call you Ariel.”

Then AC’s friends each began to sing a different song. “Part of that World.” “Kiss the Girl.” And of course, “Under the Sea.”

They all laughed while AC tried, “Hey, guys? I like the fish jokes. They weren’t so bad. Really. Guys?” His friends, of course, ignored him.

Well. At least the little mermaid was hot...


End file.
